Unspoken
by ciu-chan
Summary: Aku harus menjadi orang yang berani, hanya kali ini saja. Dasar bodoh. Unrequited!FukudaFurihata. AkaFuri.


**Hampir empat tahun berlalu tanpa ada fiksi baru dari saya. Meski begitu terkadang ada ide-ide konyol yang muncul dan saya pun mengetikkannya di laptop. Fiksi satu ini (ya, ampun, saya bahkan tidak tahu dari mana saya mempunyai ide Fukuda dan Furihata, lol) saya temukan ketika saya ingin membersihkan memori laptop saya dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa fiksi ini saya buat tahun 2014, wowww. Kemudian daripada saya biarkan, saya pun meng-edit sedikit-sedikit tanpa menghancurkan semangat writer 2014 saya dan akhirnya mem-publish-nya. Semoga fiksi ini bisa Anda nikmati.**

 **Warnings: slash, secret-kiss, POV!Fukuda, Unrequited!FukuFuri, Boyfriends!AkaFuri**

.

.

 **Unspoken**

 **ciu-chan**

.

.

Di musim panas yang udaranya menyengat kulit, kutemukan diriku berlama-lama di bawah pancuran air. Kubasahi kulitku hingga rasa gerah yang ada terlepas, meski aku tahu, keluar dari gedung olahraga dan berjalan pulang atau alternatif lainnya adalah naik bus, akan membuat tubuhku berkeringat lagi.

Ruang ganti tanpa suara, tidak ada umpatan-umpatan yang di keluarkan Kagami, tidak ada lelucon payah dari Izuki-senpai, tidak ada cemoohan dari Hyuuga-senpai, juga tidak ada tawa kebapakan oleh Kiyoshi-senpai. Sore ini terasa sunyi. Sepi dan begitu kosong.

Kuselempangkan tas hitam milikku, menarik jaketku—yang seharusnya kubawa pulang tiga hari yang lalu—dari loker. Mataku jatuh pada tas dengan handuk putih di atasnya. Aku tersenyum singkat. Ada yang belum pulang rupanya. Dan aku tahu siapa itu.

Kutali sepatuku untuk yang kedua kalinya, hari ini pikiranku sering terbang, namun aku berjalan keluar pintu ruang ganti dengan perasaan pasti, tenang dan mantap. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi akhirnya nanti, ditampar atau dipukul, atau dibenci, atau apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus menjadi orang yang berani, hanya kali ini saja.

Furihata dengan rambut coklatnya yang bersih, tertidur di atas bangku kayu, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel merah di atas perut. Sedangkan tangan yang lain terkulai ke lantai kayu. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, serasa tidak ada beban sama sekali. Aku tersenyum dan terdiam sedetik di langkahku. Aku memantapkan hati. Kemudian kuberjalan mendekatinya.

Aku mendekatinya, menginterupsi zona personalnya. Kurasakan napasnya menyapu bibirku. Kulitnya yang lebih terang dariku, ingin kusentuh. Tanganku tanpa sadar, mengenggam pergelangan tangannya yang terkulai. Tangannya di tanganku terasa kecil, ramping, hangat, dan penuh nyawa. Aku menginginkan orang ini. Pemuda ceria, penakut, dengan selera humor yang garing namun manis, bersenyumkan anak kecil, dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana matanya—mata coklat mirip kacang almond—merefleksikan berbagai perasaan. Matanyalah yang membuat aku jatuh hati padanya. Jatuh terlalu tinggi dan sakit, hingga aku tak bisa bangkit. Rasa sakit itu berusaha kulawan dan inilah yang akan kulakukan, memberikan hatiku padanya. Bahagia bila ia menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Bahagia bila ia menolaknya dengan senyuman. Asalkan dia tersenyum seperti biasanya, aku rasa, aku akan tetap bahagia.

Tepat. Aku bahagia bila dia bahagia.

Kutatap rambut coklatnya, kemudian beralih ke dahi—kuberikan ciuman kecil di sana. Kutangkupkan tanganku ke kedua pipinya, kudengar ia mengerang, tapi tidak terbangun. Kulanjutkan dengan ciuman singkat di hidungnya. Ia masih belum terbangun, kuberanikan diri lebih lanjut. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku dan dia hanya berdua di gedung olahraga yang luas ini. Jantungku memukul-mukul sampai berdengung di telinga. Bibirku, membuka dan menutup, kebingungan harus apa. Otakku tak bekerja, instinglah yang menuntunku untuk melakukan hal selanjutnya. Mencium Furihata.

Pertamanya hanya sentuhan di sudut bibir. Hangat. Sayap kupu-kupu menyapu perutku. Perutku terasa sakit karena hatiku meledak atas kebahagiaan singkat yang akan hancur sebentar lagi. Kusapukan bibir atasku ke bibir bawahnya. Napasku tercekat, ia mulai bergerak, namun belum, masih belum.

Ibu jariku memainkan cuping telinganya, berlanjut ke sapuan melingkar di kedua pipi.

Kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, kali ini lebih kuat. Bibirnya yang kering akibat udara panas terasa lembut. Darahku berdesir, membuat punggungku geli.

Suara tidak koheren meluncur dari bibirnya. Spontan kutarik tubuhku, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari bayanganku. Aku terdiam, berpura-pura bermain dengan ponselku—yang baterainya habis.

Furihata bergerak gelisah, kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel merahnya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah kuduga, ia terduduk. Jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur. Jemarinya mulai bergerak, hingga destinasinya di bibir.

"Fu-Fukuda..?"

Rasa bersalah meluap dan menghanyutkanku. Seharusnya aku tak mengambil kesempatan saat ia tertidur. Terlalu penakut. Dan kini aku merasa bersalah. Bila aku benar-benar mencintainya aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan itu tanpa izinnya. Aku benar-benar amat sangat bodoh.

"Apa?"

Kuharap suaraku tidak bergetar. Ia masih mengusap bibirnya, kemudian beralih ke pipi, menuju ke telinga, dan akhirnya berhenti di pangkuannya.

"Ah, aku, apa... apa kau yang satu-satunya di sini?"

Mata coklatnya bergerak liar ke sekeliling kami. Permintaan maaf hampir kumuntahkan, namun kupilih untuk tetap berbohong, dan melanjutkan sandiwara sebagai pemeran sampingan dalam kehidupan Furihata Kouki.

"Hah?" Matanya menatap mataku. "Tentu saja hanya aku, baru saja aku akan menendangmu supaya bangun. Kita bakal ketinggalan bus terakhir lho! Kau ingin jalan kaki pulang?"

Furihata memerah karena malu. Ia mengangguk sekali. kemudian dua kali. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak, Fukuda. Terima kasih."

Kulitku terasa panas, ingin kusentuhkan tanganku, menyapukannya di tubuhnya yang hangat, dan basah karena keringat. Maka dari itu kualihkan pandangan, berjalan tiga langkah darinya.

"Tentu saja."

Furihata menyenandungkan suatu nada, mendadak. Curang sekali. Membuatku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau dan aku kan sahabat baik. Masa' aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian!"

Kucoba untuk tertawa atas ucapanku sendiri. Sayangnya tenggorokanku terlalu kering. Kubiarkan gumaman tidak jelasku terkumandang.

"Kau tak apa, Fukuda?"

Menjadi sahabat sejak kecil itu berisiko besar. Mereka mengerti apa yang kau sukai, apa yang kau benci, bahkan caramu menghabiskan uang. Dan yang aku benci adalah, mereka cukup mengerti bagaimana otakmu bekerja. Membuatku takut dan tidak aman.

"Aku, aku tak apa." Jemarinya menyentuh lenganku. "Sungguh, tak apa. Mungkin. Mungkin hanya udaranya yang terlalu panas. Membuatku sakit kepala."

Furihata belum menjauhkan kehangatan yang ia berikan. Di sisi terkecil, aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk menarik tangannya. Di sisi terbesar, aku ingin dia menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi. Dan itulah yang kulakukan, kugenggam balik jemari itu.

Furihata tidak terperanjat juga menarik jemarinya pergi. Ia malah tersenyum. Senyuman khawatir. Entah keberapa kalinya ia layangkan padaku dalam tiga minggu belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, Fukuda. Apapun masalahmu, aku harap kau dapat menyelesaikannya…"

Lihat. Sahabat baik akan berubah menjadi musuh. Terutama jika kau jatuh cinta padanya.

"Trims'"

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tanganku masih menggenggamnya. Ia tak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak.

Suara ponsellah yang meretakkan keheningan yang begitu tebal di antara kami, seakan pisau pun tak cukup tajam untuk memotongnya.

"Ha-Halo, Seijuurou?"

Bahkan sebelum nama itu tersebut, aku tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Bukan orangtua Furihata, bukan juga kakaknya, dan tak mungkin anggota klub basket Seirin lainnya. Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnyalah yang meneleponnya.

Jemarinya meluncur untuk memegang telepon itu dengan kedua tangan. Rona merah muda mewarnai pipi Furihata. Matanya berkilau penuh ekspresi yang lewat begitu cepat. Bahkan tanpa orang itu ada di sampingnya, cukup mendengar suaranya, Furihata sudah sebahagia itu. Apakah jantungku yang berdetak sekali begitu kencang dan menyakitkan dan seakan tidak berdetak lagi ini dapat dikatakan 'cemburu'?

Aku terkadang berharap senyuman senang dan tatapan mata lembut di wajah Furihata disebabkan olehku.

Sebentar lagi. Tanpa peduliku. Tanpa pedulinya. Tanpa diriku. Tanpa dirinya. Furihata akan pergi untuk menemuinya. Membiarkanku pulang sendirian, di tengah perasaan sakit yang melanda.

"Fukuda, Seijuurou telah menjemputku." Ia menepuk bahuku setelah mengambil tasnya di lantai dengan langkah yang seolah terburu-buru akibat antisipasi. "Pulanglah hati-hati."

Aku ingin mengecup pipinya, ingin mengecup dahinya, dan ingin mengecup bibirnya.

"Hu uh." Kuanggukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati juga kau, Furihata."

Ia tersenyum ke arahku, tangannya telah menyentuh kenop pintu berdaun ganda. Ia sudah menjauh. Ia sudah tidak terjangkau. Ia akan pergi. Lagi.

"Pasti."

Aku masih melambaikan tangan. Pikiranku tak bekerja sempurna. Namanya meluncur keras dari bibirku.

"Iya?" Furihata menoleh. Karena suaraku.

"Aku-Aku..." mencintaimu dan kumohon jangan pergi "Akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu yang terbaik."

Mata Furihata membelalak. Bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan, tapi ya sudahlah.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Mata coklat itu berlapis air mata tipis. Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian membawanya dalam pelukanku.

Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Fukuda!"

Aku mencintaimu juga, Furihata.

"Hei, hei, lepaskan. Kau mau aku ditendang di bokong oleh pacarmu."

Ia menarik dirinya hingga mataku menatap matanya. Rona akibat rasa malu dan kesal bercampur, diiringi oleh tawanya yang ringan seindah lonceng.

"Jangan mengejekku..."

Aku suka dengan bibirnya yang dicemberutkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengejekmu."

Bukannya melepaskan tapi aku malah menariknya mendekat. Lebih erat dari pelukan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

Kugenggam rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan yang kiri masih melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya.

Aku mencintainya, dan hanya dia.

Aku akan memberikan apapun untuknya.

Itu semua karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Furihata.

Kuhirup aromanya dalam-dalam sebelum dengan pura-pura tidak sengaja menyapukan bibirku ke telinganya. Ia tersentak namun tidak mendorongku menjauh.

"Fukuda?"

"Hmm?"

"Tak apa."

Aku dan dia masih berpelukan untuk beberapa menit. Aku tidak berencana untuk melepasnya, namun aku harus.

"Oke sudah cukup, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku bisa berteriak dan membangunkan orang satu rumah jika aku ketinggalan bus."

Furihata terkekeh. Ia menarik diri. Berjalan pelan ia menuju ke pintu. Kali ini aku sudah siap.

"Furihata?"

"Iya?"

Dia masih menjawabku, masih bisa mendengarku, masih dalam jangkauanku jika kulangkahkan kaki ke arahnya.

"Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah, aku pulang, Fukuda. Jaga dirimu!"

Senyumannya masih indah. Matanya masih cemerlang. Tapi aku masih serakah, karena aku ingin dia hanya untukku. Aku seorang. Sayangnya aku tidak pantas. Karena aku bahkan tak bisa membuat matanya berkilau senang dan bahagia serta penuh cinta yang bisa dilakukan oleh Akashi.

Suara pintu yang tertutup meredam suara tubuhku yang merosot ke lantai.

Bahkan sampai akhir. Bahkan saat hatiku sudah rela melepaskannya. Bahkan saat air mata ini mengalir, hingga aku meremas kaos di bagian dadaku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya.

Bahwa, aku mencintainya. Memandangnya lebih dari teman.

Apakah aku dan dia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Dulu, saat kami masih polos dan penuh arogansi remaja. Di mana perasaan bernama cinta belum muncul ke permukaan dan menghancurkan segala langkahku.

Apakah aku pengecut?

Benar. Aku pengecut dan brengsek.

Itu semua karena aku mencintai Furihata, membohongi Furihata, dan tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku mencintainya. Mencintai Furihata.

Kujatuhkan diriku di lantai kayu. Kepalaku kujedukkan ke lantai begitu kuat, hingga terasa seperti dapat pecah kapan saja.

Namun, rasa sakitnya belum bisa sebanding dengan hatiku yang rasanya akan mati.

Dan dengan segala rasa sakit itu, aku masih sadar satu hal. Bahwa aku suka rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang kupertahankan. Rasa sakit yang menadakan bahwa aku mencintai Furihata.

 _Aku harus menjadi orang yang berani, hanya kali ini saja._ Dasar bodoh.


End file.
